


A Trainride to Remember

by myimagineoutlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myimagineoutlet/pseuds/myimagineoutlet
Summary: Dan and Phil meet on a train, this is their encounter (and the outcome).





	A Trainride to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @phanfichallenge‘s (on Tumblr) Train challenge, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

DAN

Dan’s eyes filled with water, and he desperatly tried to wipe them away before anyone noticed, but they kept filling and it was getting harder and harder to hide his red-brimmed eyes. He looked out at the blurry landscape, tried to push his thoughts away, but it was not working. As a wave of hurt once again rolled over him, he bit into his lip to try and stop the sob he almost let out, and in the process managed to make a painful indent of his teeth in his lip.

He was so caught up in his own pain and sorrow, he didn’t even notice the guy who sat down beside him, before he felt a slight nudge in his arm. He jumped a little bit as he turned to the guy who had sat down beside him and nudged him, and stared into the bluest, biggest, most worried eyes he had probably ever seen (except for that time he had stumbled down that hill, and his mother had started to cry because she was so worried). Black hair fell down into his eyes, and made a stark contrast to the pale skin beneath it. Maybe it was because it seemed uncomfortable to have hair in his eyes, but Dan had a strong urge to brush it away.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and he couldn’t help but feel a slight bit annoyed.

Here he was, obviously upset and wanting to be alone. He had no interest in talking to strangers about his sucky love life, and to be honest, he had no interest of being polite right now. Which was why he just turned his head and found his headphones, without speaking a word to the guy who probably just tried to be nice.

A while after Dan had managed to stop crying, the guy walked away. It was probably close to his stop, or maybe he got sick of Dan crying and whimpering. Whatever reason, Dan didn’t care. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

-

Dan was on the train again. It was a couple weeks later, and Dan had finally gotten out of the depressed state he had been in, long enough for him to take the train to go and visit Manchester again. 

He was lucky today, and got a seat beside the window, mostly because it was late in the morning and people had already gone to work. It didn’t take long before someone sat down beside him, something that surprised him a bit, as there was loads of other seats unoccupied that wasn’t right beside a stranger.

What he was more surprised by, was the very familiar guy who sat down beside him, pale and raven haired, just like last time he had seen him. 

Now embarrassed by the way he had acted, Dan stiffened up and tried to hide his face from the stranger, hoping he wouldn’t recognise him. Of course Dan didn’t have that kind of luck. 

“I see you’re in a better mood today,” the guy spoke, obviously directed to Dan since there wasn’t anyone else there.

Dan reluctantly turned his head to the stranger, and he now noticed more things than he had when he looked at the guy through blurry eyes and sadness. He noticed for example, the slight blush his face adorned, and his hand in his lap fidgeting. Maybe he wasn’t as confident and annoying talking to strangers as Dan had first thought. Maybe he was actually just as bad at reading social situations as Dan usually was.

“I’m sorry about that. I had a bad day…” Dan contemplated if he should tell this guy about his boyfriend. He looked nice enough to understand. Dan just wasn’t sure if he was ready to share his whole life history with this guy. “I had broken up with my boyfriend that day.”

The guy gave him a sympathetic smile, a small one, and his smile was framed with small smiling wrinkles. He almost looked cute. “I’m sorry. I’m Phil by the way. Phil Lester,” he reached out his hand, and Dan put his own in his hand, feeling slightly elavated.

“I’m Dan,” he said. He shook his warm and sweaty hand, and as he talked to Phil, he felt himself forget his sadness for a while. 

-

PHIL

Ever since his first encounter with Dan, he had been feeling bad. It had been his mother’s idea to try and talk to someone on the train, to confront his shyness. Maybe he even could gain a new friend! God knew he needed one.  
But of course his social reading abilities were so bad, he didn’t even notice it when the guy was crying and obviously needing space. Well, he had noticed the guy crying, but he was just so caught in his own head and his own script, he wasn’t able to realise that the guy needed to be alone. Phil was at least proud that he had been able to change the words coming out of his mouth to “are you okay?” instead of “so, you’re coming from Manchester? Nice city, right?”.

Now he was on that same train again, trying to do the same, and hopefully this time it would go better. He had to take a deep breath before he stepped on the train, just like last time, and as he walked down the aisle looking for a seat he could occupy he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

He sat down at the first unoccupied seat he could find, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the brown haired male beside him stiffen. The same brown haired male that Phil previously had seen with red brimmed eyes, glistening cheeks and snot coming out of his nose.

It took some time before Phil decided to stay and talk, and not run away crying like he wanted to. Why did he have to sit down beside the guy in an empty train? Couldn’t he just have gone to a more busy part of the train, so that he wouldn’t seem so weird and creepy?

“I see you’re in a better mood today.” 

He felt his heart drop a beat as the guy slowly turned his head and gave him an apologetic smile. Maybe this conversation wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would.

-

Phil was on the train again. Dan was also on the train, sat right beside him. This time it was planned, carefully organised and thought through. Dan’s hand was resting in Phil’s lap, and Phil’s hand was slowly rubbing it, trying to calm his nerves.

«Do you think they’ll like me?»

His lip almost quivered, and inside Phil died a little bit. Dan was so cute when he was nervous, but Phil felt a little bad that he was nervous at all.

«I’ve been talking so much about you to my parents, they basically already know you, and they already consider you their own son.»

His face and neck turned red, and he looked down at his lap, but he couldn’t hide the small smile that adorned his face. Phil looked around to make sure no one really was where they were, then he leant down kissed his cheek, quick to not be caught. Phil wasn’t the biggest on PDA.

«Are you sure?» 

Phil’s lips stretched into a smile. «Of course I am. They will love you just as much as I do.»

His smile grew, which made Phil’s smile grow, and for a slight moment he could see them sitting there from an outside view. Two dorks, ridicolously in love, as happy as life would allow them. Phil felt an overwhelming sense of thankfullness. For Dan, for his life, for all the events that lead up to this exact moment. He might never be as happy as he was in that moment, but that was okay because he’d had that moment, there with who he was sure he would grow old with, and that was all that mattered.

This trainride would always be in his memories, and he would be damned if he ever forgot the feeling of Dan’s hand in his lap that day.


End file.
